bleach_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Rule
Site RulesAll rules apply across the entire site, including user pages, message walls, blogs, chat, and any other content. # Do not disrespect other users. This includes both on and off of the Wikia. Disrespecting a use is being negligible towards their beliefs, opinions and wishes. In short, if someone wants you to cease and/or desist in an activity they find offensive, please stop. # Do not threaten other users. Period. This includes on and off of the Wikia. # Please listen and respect the Wiki Staff. If a staff member asks something of you, as long as it is within reasonable terms, please oblige. Staff, do not abuse this rule or you will be demoted and warned. # Please do not post lewd or inappropriate media, including but not limited to, nudity, extreme gore, mass violence, and other media of the same genre or nature. # Please refrain from posting such media from Rule 4 in Private Chats as well. Please do not use Private Chats to ask for sexual favours or for the use of arousal. This site is for kids, c'mon! # We will not tolerate any discrimination of Race, Sex, Gender, Ethic Origin or any categories that may fall into these. We will also not tolerate any aspects of using PMs to express these ideas. Users, if you see this please report it as soon as you can to an Administrator. # Users should only have 1 active account on the Wikia. Alternative accounts other than the one registered first will be permanently blocked off. No exceptions to this rule. # Do not spam. Repeatedly posting the same message/media or multiple messages/media in succession can count as Spam and can be reported to an Administrator. This also counts for PMs, users please report this as soon as you witness it if it becomes a problem. # Do not post anything to incline users to break the rules. Heated debates, Arguments, and anything that follows as such are not tolerated in the slightest and will be dealt with accordingly. # Do not vandalize any page on or related to this Wiki. Whether you are an Active or Inactive member of this Wiki, vandalizing will not be tolerated and will be dealt with appropriately. # Profanity within chat is allowed to some extent, however, the “F” Word and several other extremely heinous words are restricted from chat. If someone asks that you do not swear, please oblige. This is the same with Roleplays, however the restriction on the "F" word is a little more relaxed, just refrain from excessive use. # Unless you are an active user of this Wikia, please ask one of the administrators if you can edit any information. We will appreciate any help given but please obey all the rules of the site when editing. # Please do not advertise other Wiki Sites. While you can mention them, please do not post links or routes leading to that Wiki on this site. # Please do not post auto-playing music on a Wiki page on this site. Not everyone shares the same musical tastes you do and it would be hindering to the Wiki itself. # If you edit a page and then after it causes constant problems such as lock-ups or multiple editing failures please revert the edit. # The Administrators will decide whether or not a rule is followed correctly. The Administrators have the last word regarding any rules or privileges involving the rules. If you attempt to find a "Loophole" around the rules, this will result in a permanent Ban as these acts are not tolerated. This Wikia has a Warnings system. For breaking a rule you will be granted a warning. These warnings remain on your status and are exposed to all Active Administrators. If you get two or more warnings in a single day, you will receive the following punishments: #* 1 Day #* 2 Weeks #* 3 Months #* 1 Year #* Banned. Period. Repeatedly breaking rules, with or without a kick, ban, or block, will ultimately result in harsher penalties up to and including a permanent ban from chat or a block from the entire wiki. Other situations that may result in a ban or block are edit wars, cheating the system, repeatedly creating sock accounts, and more. RP Rules for Zanpakuto * All Asauchi are forged solely by Ōetsu Nimaiya. Since the birth of Soul Society itself, there has never been a Shinigami who awakened his or her own Zanpakutō without wielding an Asauchi which Nimaiya forged. And being the creator of every Asauchi, Nimaiya knows the exact location of every Zanpakutō in existence, no matter who the wielder is or how the blade is attained. * Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken. The only thing which can heal a broken Zanpakutō is its own wielder's force of will, Reiatsu, and the time required to infuse the Zanpakutō with this Reiatsu. This only relates to one's Shikai, and can only be done if the hilt of the Zanpakutō remains intact. The destruction of a Shikai and the destruction of a Bankai hold quite different meanings, for a destroyed Bankai can never be restored to its original form. * The size of the Zanpakutō reflects the amount of the swordsman's spiritual power. Exceptions to this rule are beings of immense power, who are required to actively control the size of their Zanpakutō. * Every Zanpakutō has its own name, which the wielder must learn. * A Zanpakutō can determine if its wielder is worthy of its power. Based on this, the Zanpakutō may choose not to give its true Bankai name (and its full potential) if it feels the wielder is not worthy. * Zanpakutō have a true form. This true form resides inside their Soul Reaper. A Zanpakutō has a mind and a body, which control their powers. Soul Reapers can grow more powerful by communicating with them. * Zanpakutō possess their own Reiatsu, which can be sensed as any Reiatsu can and is identical to their wielder's, though with subtle differences. * It is possible for a Soul Reapers to lose harmony with their Zanpakutō if they are suffering from mental instability, resulting in the Zanpakutō spirit in question unable to hear their wielder's voice, and thus causing the Soul Reaper to lose access to the sword's Shikai despite knowing its name. * No matter what form (or size) a Zanpakutō takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul. Soul Reaper captains all consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size, or else they would be holding Zanpakutō the size of skyscrapers, so one cannot judge the strength of one's opponent solely by the size of their Zanpakutō. * No Zanpakutō in existence has a Shikai and a Bankai which use unrelated abilities. * A Zanpakutō cannot use elemental attacks of more than one element. Attack and Transformation Design Rules for Zanpaktou * No Zanpakutō in existence has a Shikai and a Bankai which use unrelated abilities. * A Zanpakutō cannot use elemental attacks of more than one element. * Try and keep it within the rules and the series, example, no one turning into the Nine-Tailed Fox from Naruto. Attack and Transformation Design Rules for Vollstandig * A Quincy is unable to use Vollstandig while in possession of a Soul Reaper's Bankai * Certain powerful attacks or absorption attacks can remove the transformation from the character. * Keep it to the guidelines of Bleach, we don't need anyone launching turtle destruction waves at anyone. Rules for Fullbring (Both RP & Design) * By developing an affinity for a particular object, a Fullbringer can alter its form, granting powers that vary greatly among individuals. This affinity can be defined by one’s love for the object in question, or simply by an overall fondness for it. As such, this power is usually awakened through a strong emotion associated with the object, such as pride. Using this affinity, Fullbringers pull out the object’s soul and boost it with their own, transforming it in the process. * Once a Fullbringer has fully realized this power, its abilities cannot and do not change through growth. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their unique abilities to their fullest. As such, a Fullbring's various developmental stages can look radically different from its final form, and can thus be considered “incomplete.” When the Fullbring's potential is fully realized and it progresses to its final form, it releases a violent burst of energy that can potentially damage its user’s body. Because of this, another Fullbringer is typically required to oversee the process, and to prevent the recently completed Fullbring from injuring its user by suppressing the explosion. In addition, a Fullbring's growth can be promoted by exposure to the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo, as a result of its Hollow nature. * A Fullbring's unique power largely depends on the object that is used as a focus. In addition to souls, material objects also possess memories. As its holder experiences various events, the object experiences them as well; the memories are engraved onto its soul each time it is touched. Because of this, Fullbringers who had a considerable amount of battle experience prior to awakening their power have stronger Fullbrings. * Try and keep it within the rules and the series, example, we don't want someone running around Gum Gum Pistolling others.